


Mistletoe

by NocturnaIV



Series: Blue Domain [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 21 days of Yule with Descendants, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 7, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mistletoe, Romance, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Every time a mistletoe appeared near Evie and Ben while they were doing some Christmas activity, Harry and Uma managed to steal their spot and then give Evie a friendly kiss. By the second day, the number of hanging mistletoes seemed to have quadrupled. And under each one of them, Evie earned more than one kiss. But none from Ben.Because apparently Uma and Harry had decided to torment the king.
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Blue Domain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837393
Kudos: 18
Collections: 21 days of Yule with Descendants





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Ben had insisted that they have a series of meetings at his castle regarding budgets and trade proposals for the following year. Evie had been surprised at how serious his invitation had been because it required Evie to stay in Auradon, at Ben's castle, for three days. Something curiously specific. The invitation had mentioned that Evie could bring two more people with her. As if Ben knew that Uma wouldn't want to leave her alone with something so suspicious and therefore Harry would be with them.

So, Evie arrived at the port of Auradon aboard Lost Revenge and they were escorted to the castle. That's when she noticed the festive decorations throughout the castle. And for any confirmation, the servants greeted them with holiday carols and contagious choreography. Before Evie knew it, she'd been dancing with them one second and found herself in Ben's arms the next. He gave her one of his most sincere smiles and spun her around in his arms. Uma's laugh made it look like she and Harry had joined the dance, giving an example of the style the island could bring. Evie laughed, getting carried away by that moment. Ben leaned against her ear, combing her hair very delicately.

“I know you told me that you wanted to make your kingdom holidays a precedent and you would be remarkably busy at Christmas. I know that and respect it.” Ben explained, “So I thought these days could be our early Christmas. Before we focus on our obligations.”

Evie looked at him in surprise, feeling overwhelmed by so much dedication and thought of who she was. Ben took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

“King Benjamin, I gladly accept.” Evie gently stroked his hair “But if I had known, I would have brought you your Christmas present. And don't tell me that my presence is gift enough.” She increased to the end when she saw him open his lips to reply, “I spent a lot of time on your gift.”

Ben seemed content with it. The music softly stopped, and he looked over their heads. Evie followed his gesture and looked at the mistletoe above them. He looked at her with the enthusiasm of a small child and she caught his humor. But before she could do anything, Evie felt herself being crushed against Ben's chest and a very loud kiss resounded on her back. She struggled to look over her shoulder to find Uma trapped between her and Harry, both of them glaring at her.

“There is a mistletoe.” Harry casually replied, “And it's a tradition.”

Evie had to give Ben credit for finding that fun and not frustrating. Because even she had been disappointed that she had missed that opportunity. Uma winked at her before taking her hand, spinning her with the dexterity that only her old dance instructor had, and then kissing her forehead.

“There is a mistletoe,” Uma explained.

Which gave Harry an excuse to kiss Evie’s cheek for an extra couple of seconds without taking his eyes off Ben.

“It is tradition, princess.”

“You…”

“Where are our rooms?” Uma crossed her arms “Our queen needs to freshen up.”

Ben blinked a few times and then took a step back.

“Of course. Come with me.”

And that was the beginning. A series of similar events began to happen. Every time a mistletoe appeared near her and Ben while they were doing some Christmas activity, Harry and Uma managed to steal their spot and then give Evie a friendly kiss. By the second day, the number of hanging mistletoes seemed to have quadrupled. And under each one of them, Evie earned more than one kiss. But none from Ben. Because apparently Uma and Harry had decided to torment the king.

Early in the morning, Evie found the servants with a basket full of mistletoes, hanging them in such unexpected places as handrails, mirrors, and armors. Evie for some reason found it all incredibly adorable. The castle had not yet fully awakened, and she took the opportunity to go to Ben's room. She slipped inside it hoping no one would see her do something so un-queen. Before regretting it, she climbed onto the bed and sat on Ben’s lap, forcing him to wake up.

Evie had mistletoe in her hand, on the king's head.

“Alright, mister. I know you're the one who keeps hanging up mistletoe everywhere.”

Well, Ben's servants, but that wasn't the point.

And in fear that Uma and Harry would show up from anywhere, she leaned in and kissed Ben. He immediately hugged her against his body and snuggled her against his chest, while smiling softly against her lips.

“You know?” Evie whispered against his lips before dropping another kiss there, “If you wanted to kiss me, you can do it at any time. You don't need a mistletoe.”

“But I'm courting you...” Ben confessed, “And we're in no rush to take our time.”

She could read between his words. Ben wanted to give her every little experience that he thought Evie deserved. And that included a romantic courtship full of love and respect. She leaned against his chest, thinking how wrong her mother had been. Evie had never needed to use her body to win over Ben. He valued her. Because Evie deserved to be treasured. Not for being a queen, a princess, or a pretty girl. Evie deserved all of that just for the sake of it. Because it was the right and normal thing to do.

“You are so corny.” And she said it as the sweetest compliment.

The door opened abruptly. Evie slipped to Ben's side just in time. Uma climbed onto the bed with the grace of a superhuman being and kicked the sheets aside like the warrior she was.

“In.” She ordered.

Evie was soon joining Ben under the covers. Uma pressed against her and Harry joined them, occupying Uma's other side, hugging her from behind. Ben looked at them for a moment before smiling softly and wrapping everyone with the covers, taking special care that they were warm. Evie reached for Ben's hand to hug her around the waist, as she snuggled close to Uma. That was just like the old days when she and Uma sought protection and company on those nights where it seemed they had escaped death. But it was also different because she and Uma were using their strength and courage to be there, enjoying what was theirs.

Ben kissed Evie’s shoulder, settling into her back better. Uma looked at them with a gleam of approval. Evie knew she was doing the same when she noticed the way Harry held Uma as the most important treasure in his life.

“Merry Early Christmas,” Ben whispered against his neck.

Evie smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: [Here](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last)


End file.
